It is known to apply potting materials to electrical circuits; that is, to encase electrical elements within a container or housing with an enviromnent-impervious material in order to protect the elements, to enhance heat dissipation or to add safety features.
These materials have included epoxy resins and mixtures of asphalt and sand. This invention is concerned principally with the latter.
The asphalt/sand mixture is employed frequently for electronic ballasts for fluorescent lamps because of its low cost and good heat transfer properties. A major problem with this type of potting material is that, because it encapsulates the electrical elements, large forces can be applied to the elements during the typical heating and cooling cycles encountered during use. These large forces have been known to cause failure of the system by causing failure of the solder joints used, for example, in connecting elements to a circuit board.